Fallen
by Tempepayze
Summary: Remake of Emily. An ancient prophecy predicted the outcome of the war. A weapon for war was trained. Three people will find themselves in the middle of a war they did not wish to be a part of. Choosing sides was the easy part...
1. Prologue

**To start off I want to say thank you for everyone who commented and reviewed the original version of this story Emily. You guys are amazing! I will be keeping with the original plot with some minor tweaks and clearing up some of the questions left. Also there are some new elements to incorporate that were not available when I first began writing Emily. I took a lot of your reviews and decided to incorporate and fix some things that you all pointed out. As always reviews are always appreciated and flame away, you're just keeping me warm and toasty :D I am also in search of a beta-reader so if anyone is interested hit me up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, would love to Draco would be mine and Harry wouldn't be so dense **

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice Dumbledore." A beautiful young woman said as she sat down across from the Headmaster. She watched cautiously as he gave her his infamous smile. She had no clue what she was doing here; of all the people to go to she had to pick the one that would surely sign her death warrant.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered politely but the woman refused. She couldn't understand the Headmasters affection for such mundane confections. She knew that she had a short amount of time and that if she were to succeed she needed to stop wasting time.

Dumbledore watched this young woman curiously. He knew why she was there; he was merely waiting for her to announce her intentions. He vaguely remembered the young girl she had been when she entered Hogwarts so many years before.

"Tell me what it is that you need Cecily." Dumbledore gently demanded. The young woman, Cecily, looked up surprised. She knew that Dumbledore must have already scanned her mind in order to access if she was a threat or not. He must have already figured out why she was here so she decided to stop wasting time.

"I need to seek safe haven for my daughter and myself. Tom has become too power hungry and I fear that he will try to use our child for evil intentions." Cecily stated calmly. Her thoughts drifted to the one year old child who was currently tucked away in her nursery in Riddle Manor. Cecily had wanted to take her but she knew that it would set the wards off if the Riddle heir was to leave the property.

Dumbledore gave a heavy sigh. He knew that he could not turn this woman away, especially when she was offering the one thing that would truly hurt Voldemort. The betrayal of his beloved and the loss of his child would be a devastating blow. It might even be the kind of blow that could turn the tides of the war they were fighting.

"You know that it won't be easy to protect you and your daughter. The bond you share with the Dark Lord is impossible to break. There is a chance that he will find you no matter how well we hide you. Are you willing to take that chance?" Dumbledore explained softly. He observed as Cecily smiled afraid to speak the words out loud. She knew that she could not hide away forever and she had no intentions of doing so. She knew that if the light side could not bring Voldemort down soon the best bet she had was to pass her daughter on to another family and take the secret to her grave. It would allow for her daughter to be allowed to live a peaceful life, away from war, and away from her father.

Voldemort gave a heavy sigh as he finished infiltrating his wife's mind through the link they shared. She had been so desperate that she had forgotten what all the bonds allowed them to do. His mind drifted to his young daughter who was safely tucked away in her nursery. All the Death Eaters in the room were in tune with their lord's attitude and they knew that something was wrong.

"I have been deceived." The Dark Lord announced in an eerie tone. His voice seemed to be void of all emotion. He said it as if he were just sprouting out useless facts. All the Death Eaters eagerly looked to their lord awaiting his decision on the matter. They knew that the lord was speaking of his wife and many of their thoughts went towards the babe in the nursery. The Death Eaters had all become very fond of the beautiful daughter of their lord.

"Bellatrix, retrieve my heir from the nursery." Voldemort ordered. Bella's eyes lit up before she quickly left the room. Of all of his Death Eaters he knew that he could trust Bella with his daughter. Bellatrix was one of his most faithful and in a cruel turn of fate had been unable to bear children of her own. Usually, this thought did not bother her much until she first laid eyes on the daughter of the Dark Lord. Ever since the babe had been born Bella had not been far from her.

Bella quickly returned with a small bundle in her arms. Tufts of dark brown hair could be seen poking out. Bella had a small smile on her face like she always did when she held the child. Voldemort repressed a small smile.

"Bring her to me!" Voldemort commanded. Bellatrix hurried over and handed the child over. Gently the Dark Lord took the child in his arms as the doors to the hall opened. The Dark Lord looked up to see Nevana, Cecily's older sister, walking into the room. He was surprised that she had answered the call but here she was. She walked straight to his throne before bowing deeply. She waited for him to signal that she could rise before doing so. She rose and held herself with grace befitting only the best of pureblood society.

"You summoned me, my Lord?" Nevana asked coldly. She was not very fond of her brother-in-law. She had always been jealous when her parents had matched Cecily to the Dark Lord instead of her. She knew it was because Cecily was more powerful and more beautiful but it did not help the resentment Nevana felt. She deserved the position; she had been a faithful Death Eater long before Cecily was ever in the picture.

The Dark Lord was unmoved by the ice in her voice. He knew that she was jealous of her sister's position. He tolerated her because she was the aunt of his heir and therefore a worthy asset. He also knew that Nevana was completely faithful to him and his cause and would forsake blood in order to carry out his orders.

"Your duties towards the child will soon be changing." Voldemort announced as he observed Nevana's reaction. She did not seem moved by the information. If anything she looked slightly pleased. Nevana had been made a caretaker to her niece. Nevana enjoyed her position and held no resentment towards the child.

"Has my sister done something to offend you, my Lord?" Nevana braved to ask. She knew that most would not dare even consider addressing the Lord but she knew she was allowed some liberties.

"You would be wise not to speak so lightly Nevana. Your sister has betrayed the cause and has forfeited her life. I will be dealing with her accordingly and then I have some business to attend to with the Potters. You are to care for Emily until I return." Voldemort commanded as he handed over the tiny bundle to Nevana. Nevana took the bundle and smiled down at the young baby. The child was a female version of her father when he was a young man.

"It will be an honor, my Lord." Nevana stated before backing away the throne. She took one more look around her before leaving the throne room with the tiny child. Voldemort waited until she was gone before turning back to his Death Eaters.

"Cecily has betrayed us all and she will pay accordingly." Voldemort stated as he felt the wards ripple with her signature aura. His Inner Circle felt the ripple as well and looked back to their lord to find out what he wished.

"Leave me. Lucius, Bella, and Severus I expect you back in an hour to help take care of our Potter problem." Voldemort commanded. A chorus of pops was heard and then the room was empty.

Cecily walked into the/ Riddle Mansion heavy hearted. She didn't know what to expect because she didn't know who she could trust anymore. She had a feeling that she could not even trust her sister. She walked silently until she came to what was unofficially known as the throne room. Voldemort was waiting alone, and he did not look pleased.

"Love, where is Emily?" Cecily asked trying to play if off like nothing had happened. She tried to keep her emotionless mask in place but she knew that Voldemort would not be fooled.

"She is in the care of your sister." He replied coldly. A chill ran through Cecily's spine. She knew that something was dreadfully wrong. Then she realized it, she had forgotten all about the mind link that she shared with her husband. Did she really neglect to block her meeting with Dumbledore?

"Why does Nevana have Emily, my love?" Cecily asked. She tried to continue but she knew that it was fruitless. Tom never let Nevana take Emily unless it was serious. Usually if Cecily was unavailable Emily would be in the care of Bellatrix. Voldemort look dead straight into her eyes.

"I know what you did Cecily. How could you do this?" Voldemort asked letting small slips of emotion. He had limited access to his emotions but he could feel betrayal. Cecily's eyes grew wide before she quickly schooled her emotions to remain neutral.

"My love, you must be mistaken I have done nothing to warrant such animosity." Cecily said as she slowly began to panic. She knew that there would be no happy ending.

"There is no use lying. Your own mind has betrayed what you have done. You betrayed the cause, your husband, and your child." Voldemort said with words dripping in venom. Cecily froze. She couldn't think of any way out. She knew that if she were going to go down she might as well do it with as much pride as she could muster.

"You are correct Tom, there is no use lying. I loved you but I do not love who you have become. I cannot allow you to use Emily." Cecily announced as she pulled out her wand but Voldemort was faster. He was always faster.

"Do you really think that you can win against me? You are nothing more than a spoilt, selfish, carcass of a woman." Voldemort said as if he were amused. Cecily stared coldly at her husband. She tried to rack her brain for some spell that could even stand up to the spells the Dark Lord knew. She opened her mouth to say a spell but her husband was quicker. He was always faster.

"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort yelled. The curse hit Cecily straight in the heart. She softly crumpled to the floor in a graceless heap.

Many miles away Harry Potter woke up from his dream.


	2. Letters to Dumbledore

Harry quickly reached out and put his glasses on before scrambling around his small room for a quill and a scratch piece of parchment. Dumbledore had told Harry at the beginning of the summer to keep him informed of any dreams pertaining to Voldemort. Harry quickly pinned the note.

_Dear Professor, _

_Voldemort has been projecting visions of a woman named Cecily and a baby named Emily. He referred to Emily as his heir and Cecily as his wife. You have said that Voldemort has never known love._

_Harry_

Harry quickly stumbled across the room to where Hedwig was perched by the window sill. The bars had long been removed from those windows and Hedwig could come and go as she pleased. Harry wished he could be as free. He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and she took off into the night. Harry quickly fell back into a restless sleep.

Meanwhile many miles away a 17 year old girl woke up from her dream. She had shoulder length brown hair and crystal blue eyes. Slowly she climbed out of her bed and went into the living room of the small cottage where she and her aunt had lived ever since she could remember. Her aunt was sitting at the kitchen counter with a small cup of coffee nestled between her hands. She looked up and smiled softly at her niece. She had grown quite fond of her young niece over the many years that she had been in her care. Emily waited until her aunt acknowledged her presence before proceeding into the kitchen.

"Aunt Nevana, I had another dream." The girl said softly as she sat in the seat across from her aunt. Nevana turned her attention to the young woman in front of her. She was a carbon copy of her father in his youthful days. Nevana gave her a cold smile.

"Tell me about it my child." Nevana commanded softly. She was attached to the child but she had not always been. She had been cold to Emily for many years and it had served them both well. Emily was not use to being coddled or being treated as inferior. She knew who she was and what was expected of her.

"I was being presented to a man that I resemble. I think he was my father but I am not sure. He explained to me that there was no good or evil only power and those strong enough to seek it. I don't know what to make of these dreams." Emily confessed. She hated the feeling of confusion and she did not like not understanding something as personal as her dreams. Nevana smiled lightly.

"It is almost time." Nevana said as she stood. Emily watched as her aunt rose to her feet and went to the sink. Emily knew what her aunt was refereeing to. It had been three years since her father had returned from the half-life that he had been living. He had refused to see his child until his reign was reinstated and instead had resorted to sending her dreams. Emily sighed knowing that her aunt would give her no more answers.

Harry woke up the next morning to find Hedwig waiting with a note addressed to him tied upon her leg. Harry stroked her wings before silently taking the letter from her leg. He recognized the hand writing and quickly tore open the letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_I am pleased that you have informed me of such events. A member of the Order will come to retrieve you this afternoon. There is much that we have to discuss._

_Dumbledore_

Harry sighed knowing that he would have to wait for answers. He had not expected much out of the letter but he had hoped for something.

It was half past noon when Tonks came to get him. Her hair was in its short, spiky bubblegum pink style much to the horror of his aunt. She had a bright cheery smile as she shrunk Harry's trunk and silently motioned for Harry to follow her. Harry was slightly taken aback by her silence. Tonks was never one to be silent long.

Tonks was quiet the whole way back to headquarters and silently led Harry into a secluded study. Dumbledore was sitting around with a steaming glass of tea and smiled when he saw that Harry had entered the room.

"Sit, my boy. We have much to discuss." Dumbledore said cheery as he went back to his glass of tea. Harry had no choice but to make himself comfortable.


	3. Prophecy

**Note: This is set in the seventh year obviously we are not following the seventh book. I'm loosely incorporating things from the sixth book but Dumbledore is still alive. Draco has been marked but he was not given the task of infiltrating Hogwarts….yet. There will not be horcruxes in this story despite how much I adore the idea they just would not fit. Most of the beloved characters will be a bit oc but this is fanfiction after all. :D**

As Harry made himself comfortable he noticed Dumbledore giving him the quick glance over before resuming his normal facade.

"You look well Harry." Dumbledore commented lightly with a slight twinkle in his eye. Once Harry might be comforted by the slight twinkle but as time had gone on Harry found no comfort in his mentor. They were in the midst of a war and in war held no comfort.

"Professor, what can you tell me about these dreams I've been having. They don't feel like they are happening in the present." Harry asked quickly. His connection with Voldemort usually only allowed him to see into the present through Voldemort's eyes but this time it did not seem to be the case. Dumbledore sighed heavily as he straightened his already rigid posture.

"Back before Tom Riddle became Voldemort he was approached by a very wealthy and powerful couple. The couple were both magical and the wife had demon blood running through her veins. They knew that one day Voldemort would be great and they wanted to forge an alliance with him. They promised him their youngest daughter, Cecily, who at the time had just turned a year old. Tom agreed to the arranged marriage and every year as Cecily grew Tom would visit her on her birthday so that she might become familiar with him. I believe Tom agreed to the marriage due to the amount of demon blood that ran through the veins of his future bride. Demons hardly socialize enough with humans in order to produce offspring so it is a rare find. Cecily willingly married Tom on her 18th birthday just as Lord Voldemort emerged. She was a young and foolish woman and did not know what she was really getting into until it was too late. 17 years ago a child was born from the union, a daughter.

Cecily had an older half-sister from her father's side, Nevana. Nevana was jealous because she was not as powerful as her sister due to the fact that they did not share the demon blood line. From the moment the child was born Nevana began poisoning Cecily's mind, making her believe that Voldemort was set on killing his own child for power.

Cecily came to me one night in desperation. She begged us to help hide her daughter away. I told her that we would do all that we could but when she returned home she was murdered by Voldemort. She had neglected to shut down the bond that she shared with her husband and he was able to obtain information of her betrayal before she ever left my office. He killed his wife the same night that he gave you that scar." Dumbledore explained heavily. That night had always hung heavily in his conscious as he was unable to prevent the deaths of not one but three different people.

Harry sat back a moment and absorbed the information. Never once in all of his encounters with Voldemort had he ever thought that the man in front of him could be a father. Guilt slowly started to creep up into Harry as he wondered about the child that had been left without parents just as he had.

"What happened to the child? How was I able to see into Voldemort's past?" Harry asked quickly. He needed to know if the child had survived or what could possibly become of a child spawned from someone so evil.

"We were able to capture Bellatrix Lestrange and interrogated her before she was imprisoned in Azkaban. We were only able to determine that the child, Emily, was in the care of her aunt after Voldemort's defeat. We have been unable to track them down until just a few months ago. They were residing in a small cottage a few miles away from the Malfoy's estate. However, when we sent some members of the Order they disappeared. We do not know where they went from there. We received word that an Emily Riddle would be joining us at Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore answered. Harry was shocked at the news. Voldemort had always seemed to be cold-hearted that it was hard to imagine him with a family. He knew that Voldemort had developed some feelings for his young wife at the time of her death.

"We need to try and get her away from his influence. She needs to know that there is a safe alternative to surviving Voldemort." Harry declared his voice full of determination. Dumbledore flashed a brief smile.

"There is another prophecy pertaining to the defeat of the Dark Lord.

_A child born to evil, once hidden, now returned will rise up to fight. Though the side she fights for is unclear, she will have her dragon by her side. If the dragon falls from grace she will follow in, if the dragon rises up to heavens she will d__e__liver the final blow. She is the only hope for the savior to prevail._

We know two of the three people that the prophecy entails. We know that Emily is the child born to evil and that you are the savior. We are unaware of who or what the dragon is. There are many possibilities but it would have to be someone who has yet to make their final decision on what side they will fight for. I need you to help figure out who this dragon is and persuade them to our cause. If we can find the dragon and get him on our side them we have a real chance of winning this war." Dumbledore announced with a triumphant gleam in his eye. He was delighted when he watched Harry nod with conviction.

Riddle Manor:

Emily felt her nerves trying to eat her from the inside out as she waited for her aunt to retrieve her. She knew that in a few minutes all of her questions would be answered once she entered the room. Briefly she heard her aunt announce that she enter and Emily took a deep breath before opening the large oak doors.

Emily walked into the dimly lit room with her guard raised high. There were many people, faces covered with grotesque masks, wearing dark robes gathered around. Death Eaters, Emily reminded herself. Emily stopped in the middle of the room before a figure sitting in front of the crowd on a gothic throne. She was unsure the proper curtsy she was supposed to show so she opted for the most primal by bending her head slightly. She heard a soft chuckle come from the man on the throne. She knew that if she looked up to see the source of the chuckle she would see the man from her dreams, her father.

"Raise your head child, you will bow to no one." The voice said and Emily took a deep breath before raising her gaze to the man in front of her. Here he was in all of his glory, numerous potions had allowed him to obtain a more human body as he looked like he might have had he ever physically aged to thirty.

Voldemort looked upon his daughter for the first time in seventeen years. She was a vision. She looked like a female version of his younger self but with her mother's eyes. She held herself with all the poise and grace that her mother had possessed but reined and controlled a power that only Voldemort could possess.

Voldemort felt content for the first time since he was forced to kill Cecily. He had never loved Cecily but he had come to appreciate her and she had once been dear to him.

"I see you recognize me from the dreams I have sent you. We share a very unique bond you and I." Voldemort said softly to his daughter. Emily nodded her head slightly. The look in her eyes was the same look that Voldemort himself would have made at the same age. Voldemort smirked.

"As you can all see my heir has returned to our side. Be warned that she is to be treated as you would treat me. Now, you are dismissed. Malfoys stay behind." Voldemort barked out his order. Emily remained silent as she listened to the distinct cracks of people vanishing behind her. Once the room had cleared Voldemort turned his attention back to his child.

"Aren't you going to give daddy a hug?" Voldemort hissed in amusement. Emily raised her eyebrow at this.

"Are you serious?" Emily responded before she could stop herself. She heard a familiar snicker come from behind her and she quickly turned to find Draco desperately trying to contain his laughter. They had known each other since they were babies and had been friends ever since. Emily returned her gaze back to her father and watched as Voldemort relaxed into a comfortable smile which she returned.

"Hello Lucius, I'm pleased that you could spare a few moments for your master." Voldemort said in his regal voice. Lucius quickly bowed his head.

"I always have time for you, my Lord." Lucius mumbled out his response. Voldemort inwardly smirked at the amount of fear he could cause even his most loyal subjects. Then Voldemort turned his attention to the rest of the family.

"Narcissa, lovely as always." Voldemort continued. Narcissa smiled softly. She was not a woman who was easily intimidated even when it came to Dark Lords.

"Thank you my Lord." Narcissa responded haughtily. Voldemort smirked at the woman. He was briefly appreciative of the fact that she had played a large role in Emily's life.

"And Draco. You have turned out to be a fine young man, I'm sure your parents must be proud. I believe you and Emily are already acquainted?" Voldemort asked as he stared straight into Draco's eyes. Draco had to fight the urge to shudder under the man's intense gaze.

"Yes my Lord. We have known each other since we were toddlers. I have heard that she will be attending Hogwarts with me in the fall." Draco stated coolly hoping that his composure would not slip. The Dark Lord smiled upon him.

"You have heard correct young Draco. That is why I have asked you here to discuss the upcoming year. You have shown yourself to be a loyal servant of mine Draco and I am giving you two tasks that are to be completed this year. The first is that you are to watch over Emily while she attends Hogwarts. There was a prophecy made just before her birth that concerns the outcome of our war. You were both promised to each other the moment of her birth and you would be wise to remember that. Do I make myself clear?" Voldemort announced. Draco gave a tiny sigh in gratitude that his lord had yet to ask anything horrendous of him. He would take great pride and pleasure in watching over Emily. She had always been his best friend growing up and the months they were separated had always been hard on them.

"I understand my Lord." Draco replied calmly as he chanced a brief glance over at Emily. She caught his glance and gave a small smile in return.

Emily caught Draco's look and smiled back at him. She hoped that it conveyed some amount of calmness to him. She knew of the prophecy and had known of it since she could remember. She had known early on the Draco was her dragon in which she would place all faith in. She was delighted that they had been able to grow up as close friends as it would make the rest of the journey a bit less awkward. She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard her father address Draco about his second task.

"Draco, there is something that I need you to do," Voldemort begain.


End file.
